


Auguri Di Buone Feste (translation by Nik Halden)

by orphan_account



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduzione dall’originale “Season’s greetings” by China-shop</p><p>Translation by Nik Halden, posted here with permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auguri Di Buone Feste (translation by Nik Halden)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Season's Greetings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/573916) by [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop). 



“Fate largo, fate largo!” gridò Peter, sfrecciando a tutta velocità lungo il sentiero reso scivoloso dal gelo che conduceva alla fontana, tenendo in una mano il distintivo e nell’altra la pistola d’ordinanza. I suo agenti scattarono dietro a lui immediatamente, ma Peter già sapeva che era ormai toppo tardi. Caffrey aveva pianificato tutto, anticipando le loro mosse, ed era sgusciato via un’altra volta con un’antica Matrioska di grande valore sia economico che culturale. “Dannazione!”

Peter rallentò e si fermò accanto alla fontana e osservando le persone presenti. C’era una coppia di signore con il passeggino, una frotta di ragazzini con i pattini accompagnati da tre adulti che probabilmente erano i loro insegnanti, e un tipo piccoletto e ingombrante con gli occhiali, un orribile parrucchino e una sciarpa che gli copriva metà della faccia, che stava camminando lentamente verso lo zoo, nessun segno di Caffrey - non che Peter si fosse davvero aspettato che si fermasse a bighellonare li in piena vista.

“ Peter!” il richiamo proveniva dal cancello e un secondo dopo comparve Diana, il respiro affannoso formava nuvolette di vapore nell’aria gelida. “ L’ho visto,” disse. Gli occhi le brillavano per l’eccitazione della caccia, “Si è allontanato ma sono sicura che non aveva niente in mano”.

“ In tasca?” disse Peter, accelerando d’istinto il passo. C’erano andati così vicini! Trenta secondi prima e l’avrebbe avuto in pugno.

Diana scrollò le spalle con aria incerta, “ forse”.

“ O forse no” La Matrioska era piccola, ma non tanto da poterla infilare facilmente in tasca dove avrebbe potuto danneggiarsi. “, Forse l’ha nascosta durante la fuga. Raduna tutti. Cerchiamo il percorso di Caffrey e controlliamo tutta l’area”.

Jones coordinò le ricerche. L’aria era gelida ma non stava ancora nevicando, perciò le tracce di Caffrey sarebbero state ben visibili se si fosse allontanato sul sentiero. Impronte di passi leggeri e sicuri, punteggiate ogni tanto da una scivolata o una sfocatura dove aveva frettolosamente cambiato direzione, naturalmente il passaggio di una mezza dozzina di agenti aveva cancellato la maggior parte delle tracce. Nulla di ciò che Caffrey lasciava dietro di sé era destinato a durare.

Peter andava su e giù senza sosta, a volte seguendo gli altri a volte precedendoli, il suo istinto gli diceva che li c’era una pista, si trattava solo di trovarla. Osservò uno scoiattolo che faceva la spola dalla cima di un albero scheletrito alla base di una statua. “Aspetta. Che cos’è quello?”

“ Agente Burke?” disse Jones.

“ Su quell’albero”. Indicò Peter, e si girò impaziente. “ Qualcuno ha un binocolo?”

Nessuno

“ E’ un nido d’uccello?” suggerì Diana, cercando di penetrare il l’ombra grigia del cielo nebbioso. “ Magari è un uccello che non migra e depone le uova presto”. 

“ In Dicembre? Non c’è nessun uccello del genere”.Peter si avvicinò all’albero, sforzando la vista, ma il cielo era di un grigio plumbeo e c’era poca luce. Si intravedeva appena una forma sospesa. “Vado a controllare. Jones dammi una spinta.”

Jones osservò l’albero con aria dubbiosa. “ Sei sicuro di volerlo fare?”.

“ Si”. Peter si infilò i guanti in tasca e , con l’aiuto di Jones, cominciò ad arrampicarsi. Era un’arrampicata lunga e poco dignitosa, ma era sicuro che lassù ci fosse qualcosa . Il bottino di Caffrey probabilmente. L’albera era scivoloso per la brina e Peter si concentrò nello sforzo. Non voleva dover spiegare ad Elizabeth che si era rotto un braccio facendo una ridicola bravata quando avrebbe potuto mandare Paulson o Jones al suo posto. Non aveva più scalato un albero da quando era ragazzo, la quercia vicino al fiume proprio dietro alla casa dei suoi genitori, ed era una sensazione esilarante a dispetto degli sguardi scettici dei suoi agenti che lo osservavano da sotto. Si sbucciò le nocche sulla corteccia ruvida e imprecò , ma tenne duro e , più si avvicinava, più l’oggetto sospeso si rivelava non essere un nido. Era un piccolo cestino intrecciato, il cui manico era accuratamente legato ad un ramoscello sporgente.

Peter si afferrò ad un ramo vicino, verificando attentamente che reggesse il suo peso. Aveva caldo ora e avrebbe voluto aver lasciato il cappotto a Diana, ma poco importava. C’era quasi. Si sporse verso il cestino, tenendosi aggrappato solo a un ramo incrinato, probabilmente morto da tempo, allungandosi più che poteva, riuscì ad agganciare il canestro con la punta delle dita e, più per pura volontà che grazie allo sforzo fisico lo afferrò.

Il cesto era circa sei centimetri di diametro, più o meno della misura delle mani di Peter, e non conteneva la matrioska rubata. C’erano, invece, tre piccoli e colorati involucri di plastica- uno rotondo, una quadrato e piatto ed uno di forma irregolare.

Ora che aveva il cestino ben saldo in mano Peter poté tirarlo più vicino a sé , curvando il rametto teso come un arco, e tagliare il nastro che lo legava con il suo coltellino da tasca. Il ramo schizzò indietro, e Peter perse l’equilibrio, dovette abbracciare li tronco dell’albero per recuperare la presa. Il nastro tagliato fluttuò lentamente in aria e, per fortuna non rimase impigliato nei rami ma cadde sul sentiero sottostante.

“ Recuperatelo”, segnalò Peter agli agenti. Probabilmente non aveva molta importanza, e non c’erano molte chance che Caffrey fosse stato così trascurato da lasciare delle impronte, ma Peter voleva conservare qualsiasi straccio di prova. Chi poteva dire che cosa sarebbe stato utile per catturarlo, magari proprio i nodi che aveva usato avrebbero potuto incastrarlo.

Gli involucri di plastica nel canestro lo tentavano, ma si costrinse ad aspettare. Non poteva aprirli senza indossare dei guanti e c’erano dei posti più sicuri ed adatti per esaminare delle prove che appesi a un albero in pieno inverno. Infilò il manico del cesto al polso e cominciò una lenta e prudente discesa.

Pochi minuti dopo, Peter posava il cesto sul cofano della sua auto e si preparava ad aprirne il contenuto.

“ Non dovremmo portarlo in ufficio, capo?” disse Diana, strusciando il piedi a terra per riscaldarsi un po’ .

Peter si infilò i guanti di cotone bianco che usava per esaminare la scena di un crimine. “ Se qui ci sono degli indizi, potremmo ancora prenderlo, sappiamo che non può essere andato molto lontano”. Il che era una sciocchezza. Caffrey aveva evidentemente pianificato tutta la faccenda, e non c’era nessuna possibilità che si facesse prendere, ma Peter non poteva più aspettare. Prese il pacchetto piatto, un quadrato di circa due centimetri e mezzo di lato, e tolse la sottile plastica arancione che lo ricopriva. All’interno c’era una miniatura ad acquarello del furgone di sorveglianza, perfetta in tutti i particolari, compresa la targa. “ Figlio di puttana”.

Il pacchetto dalla forma irregolare era invece pieno di raffinati biscotti ricoperti di cioccolato di una famosa pasticceria di Midtown, ma il vero pezzo forte era il terzo involucro, una palla di legno con un gancetto in cima, dipinta a mano con lo Skyline di New York. Intorno a tutta la circonferenza c’era una scritta “ Buon Natale, Peter” in brillanti caratteri verdi con le iniziali rosse.

Peter grugnì. Il cestino era ovviamente una diversione, e Caffrey aveva messo in piedi quello spettacolo per prenderli in giro come dimostrato dal disegno del furgone e dai biscotti assurdamente costosi. Ma in quella pallina di natale c’era così tanta cura e sincera attenzione che Peter , nonostante la sua esasperazione, ne fu incantato. Era così dannatamente Neal.

“ Capo ?” disse Diana.

Peter cancellò il sorriso dalla sua faccia. “ Scommetterei che ha rubato quella dannata bambola solo per farci correre qui e trovare questa roba”.

“ E’ da pazzi”, disse Jones. “ E se lo avessimo preso?”.

“ Pensa di essere invincibile”, disse Diana severamente.

“ Già”. Peter non replicò che cominciava a pensarlo pure lui. Ma no, non era invincibile. Caffrey era brillante e sfrontato, e aveva un ego grosso come la luna, e Peter sentiva di doverlo fermare prima che cominciasse a credere di poter volare. E al diavolo, magari il prossimo indizio da seguire era proprio davanti a loro. Forse la scientifica avrebbe trovato una traccia. Era improbabile, ma non impossibile. Peter raccolse il disegno, i biscotti e l’addobbo natalizio nel cestino, insieme a tutta la plastica che li avvolgeva, e si tolse i guanti, il sinistro era un po’ sporco di sangue per i graffi sulle nocche. Cominciava a sentirsi i piedi gelati ed era quasi certo di dovere delle scuse a Diana e Jones per averli trattenuti con lui li fuori al freddo. “ Andiamo” disse. “ Portiamo i nostri regali di Natale in ufficio, e vi offro un caffè”.

Jones lanciò un’occhiata al cestino con aria affamata. “ E un biscotto”

Peter sorrise, nonostante tutto,. “ E un biscotto”.

Fine


End file.
